Implants often include various electromagnetic transducers that may function as an actuator, a sensor, and/or a switch. An example of an implant with an electromagnetic actuator is a middle ear implant which mechanically drives the ossicular chain. Such a middle ear implant that includes a floating mass transducer was developed by Geoffrey Ball et al., and is shown in FIG. 1 (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,815; 5,897,486; 5,624,376; 5,554,096; 5,456,654; 5,800,336; 5,857,958; and 6,475,134, each of which is incorporated herein by reference).
As shown in FIG. 1, the floating mass transducer 100 includes a housing 101 and at least one coil 102 and 103 coupled to the housing 101. A magnet 104 disposed within the housing 101 is biased by biasing elements 106. The biasing elements 106 are used in defining a resonance frequency, and also reduce friction between the magnet 104 and the interior surface of the housing 101 that may cause distortion. Electrical signals through the at least one coil 102 and 103 cause the magnet 104 to vibrate relative to the housing 101 along an axis 105. The vibration of the magnet 104 causes inertial vibration of the housing 101, which consequently produces vibrations in the inner ear.
Implants may also include an electromagnetic sensor. Electro-magnetic sensors may be utilized, without limitation, in a microphone, such as a microphone used in converting the mechanical vibrations of an ossicle in the middle ear into an electrical signal. Another application of an electro-magnetic sensor may be to detect the stapedius reflex (a reflex in the middle ear typically elicited when exceeding the maximum comfortable loudness level). Other methods for detection of the stapedius reflex typically require a sophisticated surgical technique and special electrodes for recording the myo-electric evoked response, such as a hook electrode patented by Lenarz et al. (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,882), or are inconvenient, such as stapedius reflex detection by external tymphanometers. FIG. 2 (prior art) depicts an electromagnetic sensor which in principle could be employed as a stapedius reflex sensor.
Upon a wearer of such an auditory (cochlear or middle ear) prosthesis having to undergo Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) examination, interactions between the implanted electromagnetic transducer and the applied external MRI magnetic field may, at higher field strength (i.e. above about 1 Tesla), produce three potentially harmful effects:                1. The implanted magnet experiences a torque (T=m×B) that may twist the electromagnetic transducer out of its position, thereby injuring the implant wearer and/or destroying the mechanical fixation, as shown in FIG. 3 (prior art).        2. Due to the external magnetic field, the implanted magnet becomes partly demagnetized and this may lead to damage or at least to a reduced power efficiency of the electromagnetic transducer after exposure to the MRI field.        3. Magnetic RF pulses (magnetic field B1 in MRI) emitted by the MR unit can induce voltages in the coil(s) of the electro-magnetic transducer and this may destroy the transducer and/or may harm the patient.        
Because of these risks it may be generally forbidden to undergo (at least high-field) MRI examination for patients with an implant with electromagnetic transducer. This may exclude the patient from certain important diagnosis methods.